Disturbance Call
by Emono
Summary: A disturbance call at Mac's house. M/M, slash, pure humor, Mac/Danny


**Title: **Disturbance Call

**Author:** Emono

**Rating:** PG-16

**Fandom:** CSI: New York

**Pairing:** Mac/Danny

**Disclaimer:** I may give my heart to CSI, but I am only aloud to play with the characters.

**Summary:** A disturbance call at Mac's house

**Beta:** gil_follower

**Word Count: **831

Stella paused at Mac's front door, Don right behind her and just as anxious. Both had their hands on their guns, ready to draw at any moment.

There was a loud thumping coming from inside, they both winced at the sound of glass breaking. There had been a call in from Mac's neighbors to the Crime Unit, knowing that he was a supervisor there and demanding Stella (as second in command) come check up on Mac and make sure he wasn't being attacked.

It was late into the night, after all, and they seemed more concerned for his safety than annoyed about the loud noises.

Fearing the worst, Stella pounded on Mac's door.

"Mac?! Mac, open up!" she called, pulling out her gun and indicating Don should do the same "Are you ok?!"

The noises stopped for a moment, then a particularly loud thump. Muffled voices, something scraping against something...Stella was about ready to have Don kick down the door when it suddenly opened.

There stood Mac, leaning against the door and opening it just enough to expose him and a few inches of the inside.

The first thing Stella noticed was that he was clad in only a pair of jeans, and they seemed to be rumpled and dirty (like he had pulled them on last minute.) He was panting hard, sweat glistening on his skin, face flushed...he was holding the doorframe with one hand while the other arm was folded against the door above his head, the top of his head resting on his forearm.

Mac looked shocked to see them, though he took a moment to catch his breath.

"Uh...Stella?" curious blue eyes looked over "And Don? What are you guys doing here?"

"Damn, Mac!" Don exclaimed, lowering his gun "We thought you were being attacked!"

"The neighbors called us about loud noises, we thought you were hurt" Stella filled in at the man's blank look "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah" Mac tried to suppress a smirk "Everything's fine."

"Who is it, Mac?" came a voice from behind him, and all three tensed. But Danny Messer is not known for his subtleness, and he stumbled up to Mac's outstretched arm while slamming his glasses on his face. He blinked dumbly up at the guests that had arrived, then let out a very unmanly squeak.

It could have been written off as something innocent, but luck wasn't on Mac's side. Danny was shirtless as well, panting lightly, and was just as sheened in sweat. Only he wore his boxer shorts, so the 'getting-away-with-it' thing was totally out the window.

"Oh..." Danny cleared his throat, shooting for casual "Hey guys."

Don choked on his breath a little, "So...no one's being attacked?"

Danny shook his head, "Sorry, no."

Don looked between the two of them and gestured, "All that noise was you two? Together?"

Danny made a face, " 'Fraid so."

"I'll be in the car" Don assured Stella, turning without another word and walking back to the car they had come in. Unlike some, he was on call that night and was working a minor case, so he tried to push it all out of his mind and hope that he wouldn't have to work his case with Aiden while picturing Mac fucking his best friend.

Stella was just as confused, "You two are...?"

"Sort of" Mac tried to look at anything but her accusing gaze "Can we not discuss this now?"

"But-"

"Not now" Mac commanded "We'll talk in the morning, alright Bonasera?"

She flushed at the images that were dancing through her head, so she merely nodded and left the porch. Mac slammed the door shut, leaning against in exasperation and running a hand over his eyes.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would go" Danny tried to lighten the mood "Oh, and sorry about your glass alarm clock...I got carried away."

Mac gave his lover the 'look', "I think I'm going to call in sick tomorrow."

"Not a bad idea..." Danny mused "But next time, if we're gonna go at it like dogs, maybe we should do it on the floor 'cause...Mac, seriously, we cracked your headboard."

Mac didn't care at the moment, because just mentioning what they had been doing a few minutes ago got him from semi-interested to full-on hard in about 1.5 seconds. He tackled the blonde, pinning him to the wall and knocking his glasses clear off his face. Danny grinned as his lips were captured again, grinding back against the strong hips pressing into him.

Mac pulled away long enough to smirk and utter, "How 'bout the wall?"

Danny couldn't really say no, the wall didn't move when he was fucked.

**End**

[insert preferred ending song here]


End file.
